Top 100 Non-Dub VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Non-Dub Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Frank Welker (395 VA titles) (American) #Jeff Bennett (332 VA titles) (American) #Grey Griffin (296 VA titles) (American) #Jim Cummings (271 VA titles) (American) #Nolan North (268 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Hale (257 VA titles) (American) #Fred Tatasciore (256 VA titles) (American) #Dee Bradley Baker (252 VA titles) (American) #Rob Paulsen (252 VA titles) (American) #Kevin Michael Richardson (245 VA titles) (American) #Tara Strong (207 VA titles) (Canadian) #Corey Burton (205 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (190 VA titles) (American) #Tress MacNeille (190 VA titles) (American) #Kath Soucie (185 VA titles) (American) #Jess Harnell (168 VA titles) (American) #Maurice LaMarche (156 VA titles) (Canadian) #Phil LaMarr (149 VA titles) (American) #John DiMaggio (142 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kenny (141 VA titles) (American) #Robin Atkin Downes (137 VA titles) (British) #Cree Summer (135 VA titles) (Canadian) #Charlie Adler (121 VA titles) (American) #Michael Bell (121 VA titles) (American) #Kari Wahlgren (116 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (114 VA titles) (American) #Jim Ward (111 VA titles) (American) #Cam Clarke (110 VA titles) (American) #Don Messick (110 VA titles) (American) † #Mark Hamill (110 VA titles) (American) #Russi Taylor (110 VA titles) (American) #Michael Gough (108 VA titles) (American) #Carlos Alazraqui (107 VA titles) (American) #Gregg Berger (106 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kane (106 VA titles) (American) #Pat Fraley (105 VA titles) (American) #Billy West (104 VA titles) (American) #Neil Ross (104 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (103 VA titles) (American) #Bill Farmer (100 VA titles) (American) #James Arnold Taylor (100 VA titles) (American) #Nika Futterman (100 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (99 VA titles) (American) #André Sogliuzzo (97 VA titles) (American) #B.J. Ward (97 VA titles) (American) #Debi Derryberry (95 VA titles) (American) #Scott Menville (94 VA titles) (American) #Bob Bergen (86 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (86 VA titles) (American) #Phil Proctor (86 VA titles) (American) #Jason Marsden (84 VA titles) (American) #Candi Milo (83 VA titles) (American) #Paul Eiding (83 VA titles) (American) #Vanessa Marshall (83 VA titles) (American) #John Stephenson (82 VA titles) (American) † #Nick Jameson (81 VA titles) (American) #Cindy Robinson (80 VA titles) (American) #April Winchell (79 VA titles) (American) #Daran Norris (79 VA titles) (American) #Peter Cullen (79 VA titles) (American) #Danny Mann (78 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (77 VA titles) (American) #Clancy Brown (76 VA titles) (American) #Mel Blanc (75 VA titles) (American) † #Keith Ferguson (72 VA titles) (American) #Alan Oppenheimer (71 VA titles) (American) #Jack Angel (71 VA titles) (American) #Jonny Rees (71 VA titles) (British) #Brian Bloom (69 VA titles) (American) #Janet Waldo (69 VA titles) (American) † #S. Scott Bullock (69 VA titles) (American) #Joe Alaskey (68 VA titles) (American) † #David Kaye (67 VA titles) (Canadian) #John Kassir (67 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (66 VA titles) (American) #Laraine Newman (66 VA titles) (American) #Roger Craig Smith (65 VA titles) (American) #Susanne Blakeslee (64 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Darling (63 VA titles) (American) #Josh Keaton (63 VA titles) (American) #Wally Wingert (62 VA titles) (American) #Hal Smith (61 VA titles) (American) † #June Foray (61 VA titles) (American) #Keith Szarabajka (61 VA titles) (American) #Kimberly Brooks (61 VA titles) (American) #Richard Horvitz (61 VA titles) (American) #Roger L. Jackson (60 VA titles) (American) #Ron Perlman (60 VA titles) (American) #David Cowgill (59 VA titles) (American) #Roger Rose (59 VA titles) (American) #Brian George (58 VA titles) (British) #Dave B. Mitchell (58 VA titles) (American) #Hamilton Camp (58 VA titles) (American) † #JB Blanc (58 VA titles) (American) #Kenneth Mars (58 VA titles) (American) † #Chris Cox (57 VA titles) (American) #Khary Payton (57 VA titles) (American) #René Auberjonois (57 VA titles) (American) #Brian Cummings (56 VA titles) (American) #Nicholas Guest (56 VA titles) (American)